Picture Perfect
by C i n n a m o n Toastie
Summary: This is my first story so I'm very sorry for the horrible quality. Bella's first job! And guess who's her boss? Its none other than the amazing Edward.
1. Chapter one

Picture Perfect

A/N: Well, I thought I'll give this a try, I've never written an story before besides those crappy ones they make you do at school but I'm hoping it'll come out at least alright. If not I'll just quit. I know its nothing near perfect, but I'm thinking this might be a little help on my writing since I've never been good at it

--English Failure D

So forgive me for my lame ideas anything else you want to put blame in. o—o;;

Sorry I know I have really horrible grammar but I accidentally disabled my grammar check and I'm not a smart person so it stayed disabled until... I can figure out how to enable it. But for now I'll have to check for errors the old fashion way so I might miss a couple errors or so, IM SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE QUALITY!

Chapter One: Running late!

BPOV:

The sun made it way to my eyes, and I unwilling to admit defeat rolled over and blocked the sun with my back.

My alarm clock started to buzz and I heard heavy footsteps creaking down the hallway until it stopped in front of my bedroom.

"oh no" I groaned

"BELLA ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?" boomed Alice from the outside

When there was no reply she started to bang on my door

"ISABELLA SWAN, GET UP BEFORE I BARGE IN, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"what time is it?" I moaned. I turned around and faced my clock, I stared at it a while before I shot out of bed and ran to get a change of clothes and head to the bathroom

Alice was my best friend since we were little. We met in nursery school and even though she can be quite hasty and annoying sometimes, she saved my life plenty of times. Today, was my first job interview. I had graduated from collage a year ago. All my friends and I stuck together at the beginning of out one year of freedom, however they all drifted away and became sluts/whores, drug addicts and others. I guess I could say I'm quite surprise at me, Alice and a two of our other friends who stayed away from those kind of things. So we formed our own little group of four.

I turned the water on and started to strip myself.

"Hurry! I'll wait for you downstairs you have... exactly twenty minutes" Yelled Alice over the rushing water.

"Alright I'll take a quick shower"

APOV

Geeze, I really wonder how Bella will live without me these days

I walked down the stairs and saw Jasper lying on the couch watching some comedy show. "Jas ,can you drive us?" I asked as I cuddled next to him.

Jasper was my one and only love. We've been through so much together and he aways stayed by my side when ever I needed him.

What would I ever do without him?

"sure, babe" he got up and started to search for his car keys.

Bella came down a few minutes later fidgeting with all her purse

"Finally" I exclaimed

"Problem hun, I cant find my car keys" Jasper said getting up from under the table

"OH NO, I cant be late for my first job interview!" whined Bella

"No body to blame but you, cant you call Jacob and tell him you'll be over a few minutes late? We'll take the cab." I replied in a hasty voice

"Alice, I didn't even START to work yet, nor do I think I'm going TO BE working so I'm not about to rely on outside relationships"

"Well you have no other choice, and you saw how cute Edward is, a little sacrifice of one night with Jacob might be worthwhile" I winked

BPOV

For the past three week ever since I told Alice and Rosalie I was going to work in the same company as Rosalie, they both have been bothering me about my boss Edward and how _cute, handsome, gorgeous_ _and how extremely hot_ he was. Plus other phases of the same kind. I didn't believe them until Rosalie showed me his picture. As much as I hate to admit it. he was everything Alice and Rosalie said he was. He had the perfect body that can be even seen by just a picture. He had devil-ish brown hair, deep golden eyes, and pale skin. He was like a Greek god that jumped out from the book. I really wanted to meet him, to start a nice friendship but guess not thats out of the question.

A/N: I know, its not exciting at all but I'm really bad at beginnings, I'm hoping I can do a quick outline of the story soon so I have a idea where its going and maybe I can snag a few good story writing ideas from my teacher D


	2. Chapter two

Picture Perfect

A/N: Head up, a some-what boring chapter, sorry but I needed a chapter where I can add some extra details so I don't need to worry about it later on the story. I promise if you deal with this and the next boring chapter it would be worthwhile. lie?

I kind of forgot Bella's eye color, i'v been thinking of to much Edward lately -coughcough-

I'm not very confident on my writing. I never got a good grade in English.

Chapter two: I'm so clumsy

Edward's POV

The buzzing sound of my alarm clock, woke me up by surprise. I glanced up and stared at the time for a good few minutes before I flew towards the bathroom. SHIT! I had twenty minutes to get going. Then I slowed down, knowing me, I wasn't going to make it in time so whats the hurry I'm late anyways. I got back in my bed and cuddled up hoping for ten more minutes.

I had the sweetest dream. I met and angel. She was gorgeous. Her solid brown eyes shimmered and her brown hair flowed in rhythm with the wind. Somehow, we ended up kissing in my favorite place.

My cell phone started to ring and I slowly maneuvered over and grabbed it

"Hello" my voice was still in its sleeping and irritated voice

"EDWARD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" my producer yelled

"home, where else" I mumbled

"YOUR AN HOUR LATE, HURRY UP" he yelled before hanging up on me

ARG, some nerve of that guy. He was going to pay waking me up in my best dream ever. It was too bad no girl like that could exist. One day I might hire someone to invent a dream machine or something and make it true. It sounds foolish but I think I could stay dreaming and never wake up. She was literally an angel from heaven.

I got up slowly and made my way to my closet before heading towards the bathroom. I continued to of the girl in my dreams while i showered

Oh god, its just a dream Edward! Why do I have to be so reluctant!

I was an idiot thinking of such person could exist in real life.

There I go again

Bella's POV

I speed walk to the bus stop and reached in my purse for my cell phone, and speed dialed 5. It took only two rings before Jacob picked up.

"Bella?"

"Hey Jack, I'm running a bit late" I mumbled

"Oh of course not Bella, your just a good twenty minutes late for your first job interview no biggy" he replied sarcastically

"I get the point, I've been lectured by Alice already, I don't need to stand on the streets listening to you lecture me. Jake, I know I shouldn't do this but could you stall me some time" I said in a guilty tone

"hmmm, I'll consider it" he replied innocently.

"JACOB! PLEASE"

"I'm just kidding Bella, luckily for you Edward is late to. Come fast" he said before hanging up

I looked down the street and realizing that the bus would take a while before heading towards the deli. After all this commotion I deserve some chocolate right?

Edward's POV

It wasn't long before I got in my car that it started to rain. I groaned I hated rainy days, but I hated traffic even more. There was construction ahead as I stared at the clock desperately before making a right turn. Taking a long route was always number one compared to traffic. I despised waiting.

A few minutes later, I finally realized I was driving in circles. I cursed at myself silently before getting out the car. It was pouring hard, it was impossible to ask someone directions. Everyone seemed grumpy and if they saw me they might faint. I grabbed my sunglasses and put it on. I felt stupid wearing sunglasses while its raining. I looked straight and spotted a deli. Perfect.

I opened the door and walk towards the salad section. A nice cold salad always does the job. I walked down the isle peacefully before someone bumped into me.

Great, I hope its not another fan. I looked down and saw a female figure tried to gather her items. I stood there waiting for her apology.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy" she whispered her voice was soft, and I felt like I head it before

When all her items were gathered she looked up at me with her solid brown eyes staring at me, before I gasped and my hands removed my glasses. I need to see her clearly.

I think its god's sign of rewarding me for my hard work.

A/N: it isn't suspenseful or anything but I tried. My whole goal this chapter was to get both Edward and Bella's meeting, well sort of a miracle for Edward. IM SO SORRY IF YOU FELL ASLEEP D: I always wanted Edward to dream about something he'll get obsessed over with D.

Also, I realized that I still haven't mentioned Edwards job, and What Bella Is interviewing. So its a little guessing game :

Its pretty obvious.


End file.
